I love you
by dandrea
Summary: Mi idea de lo que pasó después de ese "i love you". Molly realmente estaba pasando un mal día.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.**

_Molly estaba realmente devastada, esa llamada de Sherlock la había dejado mal, ella estaba convencida de que él había jugado con ella, se había burlado de sus sentimientos. De otra manera no le hubiera obligado a decirle lo que lleva guardando tantos años en su corazón, el hecho de que ella lo amaba- ella sonrió con tristeza- era cierto, probablemente sería el peor secreto guardado en Londres. _

_Molly observó su departamento, ella ya estaba pasándola mal antes de que él llamara. La habían reprendido en su trabajo por culpa de Sherlock. Había dañado material que acababan de traer para su trabajo y por supuesto ella le había dado acceso libre a su laboratorio. Sin contar que su madre había llamado para decirle que su amiga de infancia Kattie estaba felizmente comprometida y esperando gemelos._

Por supuesto el comentario que vino después fue algo que no tenía ganas de escuchar hoy. Ella recordó:

**FLASHBACK**

-Molly querida- su madre Louise había hablado-

-Hola mamá- Molly saludó cortés- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Muchas cosas- Louise dijo- Nos acaban de traer la invitación Molly, se casa Kattie.

Molly cerró los ojos con dolor.

-¡Me alegro por ella!- ella estaba siendo sincera- Dale mis felicitaciones en su boda.

-¿No vendrás Molly?- Louise estaba extrañada- ¡Era tu mejor amiga de la infancia!

-Mamá, estoy segura que a Kattie no le importa si voy o no. Pero estoy agradecida que nos tomara en cuenta.

-Tonterías Molly, ella te adora, ella dijo que le encantaría verte y a tu esposo- Louise hizo una pausa- ¿Puedes creer que la pobre creyó que estabas casada? Por supuesto que la saqué de su terrible error. Pero digo es lógico ya eres mayor y no has hecho nada de tu vida.

-Mamá soy un patólogo exitoso.

-Molly, sabes lo que quiero decir- Louise suspiró- Una mujer a tu edad para que sea considerada exitosa debería estar casada y con hijos. Es una pena que rechazaras al lindo de Tom, él era el modelo de esposo.

\- Tom era un jodido idiota.

-Lenguaje Molly-Louise regañó en el teléfono.

-Lo siento, Tom era un jodido idiota, madre.

Louise suspiró.

-Tengo que irme mamá.

-¿Algún pretendiente en puerta Molls?

-No mamá, estoy casada con mi trabajo.

-Suenas como ese detective del cual vives fantaseando. Pero debes vivir Molly, él no es para ti y se te está yendo la vida por perseguir a alguien que no te mira dos veces.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós cariño, te amo.

Molly colgó la llamada y sintió que sus lágrimas caían pero ella las limpió rápidamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

_Y ahí fue cuando Sherlock llamó y la obligó a decirle esas tres palabras tan dolorosas._

_Ella fue una tonta, una verdadera tonta al pedirle que le dijera como si de verdad sintiera eso por ella._

_Molly tomó su cara en sus manos. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Todo había sido un juego de Sherlock y ella como siemprehabía caído._

_Se enjuagó la cara y se puso su ropa de dormir, le dio de comer a Toby, Apagó su celular y se acurrucó entre sus mantas para descansar. Este día había sido agotador._

** -O-**

_Sherlock, John y Mycroft viajaban en el helicóptero, había dejado a Eurus con la promesa de regresar pronto. _

_-¡Vaya día!- John Watson se sintió con la necesidad de hablar._

_Ninguno de los hermanos Holmes dijo nada._

_-Supongo que te quedarás conmigo en este momento, ¿verdad Sherlock?- John preguntó._

_Sherlock no dijo nada._

_-Creo Señor Watson que encontrará que mi hermano y yo necesitamos hablar y mi hermano estará en mi casa hasta que Baker Street esté remodelada._

_Los tres bajaron del helicóptero cuando éste aterrizó y ya los esperaba Anthea._

_-Señor Holmes, tengo lo que pidió- ella le entregó unos documentos-_

_-Gracias Anthea._

_Los cuatro estaban parados frente al gran auto de Mycroft pero Sherlock no movió ni un músculo. En cambio sacó su celular._

_-Vamos Sherlock- Watson habló- Necesito comprobar en Rosie._

_-Ve Watson, yo tengo otro lugar a donde ir._

_-Estoy seguro que el patólogo Hooper entenderá si primero atiendes las prioridades- Mycroft no estaba divertido._

_-No necesito darte explicaciones Mycroft al contrario- Sherlock estaba furioso- Mañana a las 11 am nuestros padres están llegando a tu casa para que les des una buena explicación de lo que has hecho._

_Sherlock no esperó la respuesta de su hermano y se subió al auto que había pedido. Mycroft tenía razón, él necesitaba atender sus prioridades. Y solo hace unas horas había entendido que Molly Hooper era su principal prioridad y que a pesar de todo, él la amaba._

**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Sherlock. Y me sirve de terapia así que con todo y mis errores, aquí está.**


End file.
